Fuligem & Terebentina
by Miss FleurDeLouis
Summary: Ela, uma boneca bonita. Ele, uma escultura barroca. Em um lugar onde toques declaravam juras de amor, o aroma da fuligem, da terebentina e de amantes unidos, exalava. Eternos. PRESENTE PARA AS NAJAS!


Sarada foi apresentada a Inojin quando ambos tinham meses de vida. Era o regresso de Sasuke e Sakura à Konoha depois de uma longa viagem. Nesta viagem Sarada foi concebida e nasceu, apertando o bonito laço amoroso entre seus pais. Um presente divino, de fato.

Não que as duas criaturinhas soubessem, mas era tão bonita a visão dos dois esticando suas gorduchas mãozinhas e tentando agarrar um a roupa do outro. Algo que fazia as suas mamães orgulhosas sorrirem satisfeitas e seus papais suspirarem preocupados. Os pequenos obviamente não estavam firmando relacionamento, mas zelo nunca é demais, é?

...

Quatro primaveras depois, Sarada estava acompanhada de seus pais em um passeio pelo monte dos kages e observava seu papa, com um semblante tenso, brincar com alguns fios de cabelo de sua mama e sussurrar algo ao qual ela respondeu com um sorriso quebrantado. Quando a menina desviou o olhar da cena íntima, viu o filho da melhor amiga da sua mãe desenhar, escorado em um poste, com carvão em um caderninho azul.

A menina só conseguia associá-lo com um Sol de um dia nublado, com um fim de tarde frio, com uma despedida.

Coincidência ou não, despedida era o que estampava o rosto do seu papa quando beijou-lhe a testa ao dizer lhe boa noite ao colocá-la na cama.

...

Aos seis anos, a pequena Uchiha só conseguia achar que seu companheiro de classe Uzumaki Boruto era um completo zero à esquerda. Barulhento, mimado e provocador.

Definitivamente ela não entendia porque garotos eram sempre tão grosseiros e perguntava-se o quão parecido com todos os homens era o seu pai. Pai era uma palavra de gosto acre para a garotinha, queria tanto saber sobre ele e não obtinha informação alguma. Sua mãe, embora fosse seu maior alicerce, não esclarecia coisas sobre aquele homem emblemático em sua vida como menina gostaria. Era tão frustrante!

Divagando em suas próprias angústias, sequer notou uma bifurcação no caminho. O resultado foi joelhos ralados e seus óculos, presenteados por alguém que sua mãe definiu como um amigo que estava distante, no chão.

"Desastrada, shannaro!"

Tateando pela rua, a vista embaçada tentando localizar o seu bem perdido, ela ouviu passos. Torcia pra não ser um dos detestáveis alunos da classe acima, os idiotas viviam implicando consigo.

Alguém pegou seus óculos, a menina começou a ofegar pedindo mentalmente que não fosse alguém com más intenções, sabia o básico de luta ensinado pela mãe, mas sem os óculos estava em clara desvantagem. Prendeu a respiração quando foi erguida pelo tal alguém que estava com seus óculos.

Sarada sentiu um cheiro suave, mas bem característico, como o de um solvente mesclado a algo mais. A pessoa em questão pegou sua mão esquerda e depositou os óculos nela. Aliviada, a garota pôde então visualizar o seu ajudante, era Inojin.

— Não é seguro andar distraída por aí, Sarada-san.

— D-e-esculpa, Inojin-kun. — sem graça, a menina completou: — Eu agradeço.

O menino sorriu miúdo:

— Não há de quê. Bem, preciso ir. Até amanhã, Sarada-san. — Até, Inojin-kun.

A garotinha só conseguia pensar em como o Yamanaka era uma exceção da regra sobre os meninos grosseiros.

Naquela tarde, Sakura ouviu sua filha falar sobre um garoto em particular durante o almoço. Entretanto, ele não era o Boruto.

...

A Uchiha tinha nove anos quando stalkear Boruto tornou-se um hábito. Ela nem sabia porque o fazia. Talvez fosse para entender mais de si mesma através da relação do loirinho com o pai, o Nanadaime Hokage.

Todos os dias ela o observava de longe, o analisando. Depois de um tempo, percebeu que outro loiro observava seu comportamento atípico, Inojin estava lá, com seus olhos bonitos a examinando, escorado em uma parede e parecendo um querubim com aquela aparência tão singular. E ele simplesmente sabia da mania de Sarada.

Mas toda vez que ele a olhava, oferecia-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

Um sorriso que não era de desdém ou julgamento e sim, simples compreensão.

E o coração da menina ficava muito leve com isso.

...

O exame chunnin estava em sua fase final e Sarada já havia alcançado os seus treze anos.

Havia passado por tanta coisa meses antes que era com alívio que agradecia por ter superado tudo.

Seu pai agora regressava à vila esporadicamente e aceitou ser o mestre do filho do Hokage. Já à ela, restou a responsabilidade de fazer jus aos ensinamentos de sua mãe, a quem devia muito, e mostrar que poderia ser muito boa mesmo sem o suporte do pai.

Acompanhada de ChouChou, Shikadai, Mitsuki e Boruto, Sarada via Inojin enfrentar um ninja de Suna. Contrariando os gritos de ChouChou e Boruto, Sarada torcia baixinho, como em uma pequena prece para que o Yamanaka saísse vencedor. Não queria que ele fosse derrotado de forma alguma. E sentiu uma ponta de orgulho ao ver a inteligência intuitiva do garoto sobrepondo o leque impressionante de jutsus do shinobi da Areia.

...

Na flor de seus quinze anos, Sarada é a causa da dor de cabeça de um ciumento Sasuke que é apaziguado por uma centrada e experiente Sakura.

A jovem Uchiha é bela demais para o seu próprio bem, uma pena para os outros que todo o seu foco está em ser a melhor ninja que puder para que um dia se torne uma Hokage.

Ela é alheia a todos os olhares apaixonados que recebe, ou ao fato de que seu colega Boruto cora quando está perto de si.

Em uma lanchonete, ela ouve junto com ChouChou, as lamurias de uma garota sobre como Inojin Yamanaka é um insensível que não pode nem sorrir ao receber os chocolates que ela deu-lhe pelo dia dos namorados.

ChouChou tem vontade de retorquir que Inojin não era obrigado a corresponder o afeto de uma garota que não significava nada para ele, mas Sarada a impede, mantendo-a na mesa.

A fofoca sobre o esnobe e apático Yamanaka continua a medida que um rapaz chega e desconta sua frustração sobre como todas as garotas de Konoha poderiam gostar de um cara que considerava estar acima dos demais no lugar de um mais acessível, como o próprio, por exemplo.

Sarada não liga, ela conhece Inojin o suficiente para saber que ele não esnoba pessoas, apenas está em uma sintonia diferente das mesmas.

Eles são parecidos.

Portanto, ela o entende mais do que nunca.

E quando ela volta para casa e o vê em uma campina pintando falcões, sua ave favorita e a mesma de seu pai, a Uchiha não evita o pensamento de que ela e Inojin são similares demais.

E isso é bom.

...

Com dezesseis anos, a Uchiha já não precisa necessariamente fazer missões apenas com o seu time. Ela parte da vila com pessoas diferentes, mas o trabalho de equipe ensinado por Konohamaru, faz com que isso não seja um problema.

Ela está em uma missão com ChouChou, Inojin e Shikadai como líder e ela percebe que a relação deles é muito intrísseca e que eles realmente fazem uma equipe muito harmoniosa.

Ela vê também uma faceta bem peculiar de Inojin, mas que segundo sua mãe, não era surpresa estar lá.

Inojin, gostava de se envolver em discussões com ChouChou e de replicar qualquer comentário da garota com um troça sarcástica. Ambos eram atraídos para o conflito porque gostavam do exercício. Não havia um vencedor, era tudo pela oportunidade de lançar os melhores ou piores comentários possíveis.

E para conseguir bater de frente com a língua afiada de ChouChou, Inojin era realmente muito bom.

"Coisa do gene ruim da porquinha com aquele cretino do Sai, Sarada", sua mãe diria.

Durante a noite, depois de preparar seu colchonete na barraca onde ChouChou já está dormindo, Sarada reaviva as chamas da fogueira e observa o loiro riscar em um bloquinho com um pedaço de carvão. Ela não sabe o que ele desenha, mas se viu impelida pela curiosidade.

Shikadai também dorme, descansando até chegar no seu turno de vigília, por isso, Sarada chega até Inojin e observa o desenho. Ela acha incrível como ele pode formar traços tão trabalhosos apenas com uma lasca de carvão, entretanto, sua admiração dá espaço para a surpresa quando percebe que ele retratou ela, no melhor de si, queimando um campo com uma bola de fogo. Ele desenhou fuligem em seu rosto, mas ela nunca se achou tão bonita como na imagem.

Ela nota que o Yamanaka ficou desconfortável com sua descoberta e trata de tranquilizá-lo, elogiando o desenho.

Ele oferece a ela e Sarada pensa em recusá-lo alegando que é dele, ao que o próprio retruca:

— Posso fazer muito mais desses. Todos os dias.

Ela não sabe o que dizer porque talvez seja natural dos Uchihas não saber como agir ante esses sentimentos tão confusos.

Mas Inojin já está a encarando tempo demais e por Kami!, ele é muito bonito mesmo, quase irreal e a pele dele é como linho e mesmo que cause estranheza, Sarada acha que é coisa mais bonita que já viu. Ele a atrai sem fazer esforço e ela quase choraminga sobre como isso não é justo.

Sarada não precisa fazer mais isso porque ele se aproxima do seu rosto e a beija. O beijo dele é como um manjar que ela nunca provou mas sempre teve vontade e não se importa com sua própria inexperiência porque ele não parece se importar.

É o primeiro beijo dela e mesmo naquela noite não foi o último.

Ele diz que poderia desenhá-la melhor em seu ateliê e ela entende que isso é um convite. Um convite aceito, diga-se de passagem.

...

Aos dezessete anos, Sarada já é uma ninja de elite de Konoha.

Sua família tem uma reputação inquestionável e ela é um orgulho para seus pais, para o Hokage e para a aldeia.

Ela gosta de observar o jeito como os seus pais agem. Seu tão taciturno pai ficando mais ameno cada vez que observa a esposa com um olhar de devoção. E sua mãe que sempre falou sobre amor com ela, vivia todos os dias tudo aquilo que Sarada aprendeu.

Sarada os ama muito e sabe que eles lhe amam igual ou mais do que ela.

"Os Uchihas amam demais, eu aprendi isso ao longo de toda minha trajetória com seu pai, esse amor é forte, inevitável e abrasador. Você já entende isso porque já viu como as coisas são com seu pai em relação a nós e a aldeia e te contamos sobre seu tio. Por isso, seja cuidadosa porque o amor que um Uchiha sente é uma grande responsabilidade", sua mãe dizia-lhe afável.

Sarada dirigiu-se para a casa dos Yamanaka, mesmo sabendo que Ino estaria com sua mãe tendo um dia das garotas que a jovem recusou veementemente a ir.

Sua visita à casa tinha outro motivo.

Há mais ou menos seis meses, Sarada era a modelo secreta de Inojin. Uma modelo de faces, que seja bem dito. Se encontravam escondidos, afinal a arte não era o único interesse de ambos naqueles encontros.

Como sempre, a menina tirou seu casaco de lã e sentou na banqueta do ateliê branco com o piso forrado de jornais velhos.

Inojin preparava suas tintas. Um processo que Sarada amava ver primeiro porque o jeito como ele fazia daquilo um ritual era muito bonito, só ele e os pincéis, como se fossem a extenção das mãos dele. E ainda tinha a diluição delas em um solvente, a terebentina.

Ela amava porque era o componente principal do cheiro característico do jovem pintor e mesmo que não soubesse o porquê, queria sentir esse aroma para sempre.

A verdade é que Sarada não sabia quanto tempo seria o para sempre deles. Não havia um relacionamento oficial, nem ChouChou sabia sobre eles, embora ousasse fazer algum comentário insinuante. Ainda tinha Boruto. Seu laço com ele foi estreitando ao longo do anos e mesmo que a Uchiha não soubesse definir exatamente o quão profundo era tal relação, as pessoas insinuavam um possível namoro entre os filhos do Time Sete. E Inojin nunca cobrava-lhe nada, sequer tocava no assunto.

Ponderativa, a jovem interrompeu o trabalho do amigo mais que amigo para perguntar:

— Inojin-kun, que cheiro eu tenho?

O rapaz largou o pincel utilizado para mexer e ajudar na dissolução das tintas e encarou a Uchiha. Seu olhar era meramente curioso e nada mais.

Aproximou-se lentamente dela, o seu caminhar era compassado e refletia sua personalidade. Parecendo alheio ao extremecimento da garota, moveu suas mãos sobre os ombros de Sarada e inalou o ar perto de seu pescoço.

Ficou um tempo com os olhos semicerrados e expressão pensativa até dizer:

— Fuligem.

Sarada nem se preocupou em disfarçar o choque. É óbvio que esperava algo diferente, não uma analogia piegas como seus admiradores, mas Inojin exagerou completamente. Até o seu pai para quem o romantismo era praticamente obsoleto, já chegou a dizer que sua mãe tinha um cheiro bom como um campo de cerejeiras que recordou ter passado tempos atrás. Não esperava uma reposta de cunho romântico, mas fuligem soava ofensivo demais.

— O-o-o quê?

Apertando os olhos e balançando a cabeça, Inojin explicou:

— Não me entenda mal. É que você tem o cheiro de alguém que usa bastante o elemento katon. Bem, você é uma ninja ofensiva, vive no calor da batalha, deve ser por isso. Não é algo ruim.

Sarada aproximou seu rosto do dele e sussurrou:

— É o que, então?

O ninja fechou os olhos por segundos, deu um sorrisinho discreto e respondeu sinceramente:

— É excitante. De muitas formas.

Ele não precisou formular mais nada.

Porque era assim com os dois. Uma faísca, acompanhada de fuligem, tocava na terebentina e tudo explodia. Sem diálogos, eles não precisavam.

Não quando Sarada movia suas mãos pelo peito dele, subindo até os ombros.

Não quando ela nivelou seus rostos.

Não quando ela o beijou.

Inojin só pode corresponder e beijá-la ainda mais intensamente.

Sarada movia suas mãos por toda a parte e o garoto a acompanhava.

As roupas foram caíndo pelo chão sem demora, eles não tinham tempo para se importar com isso.

E quando a nudez de ambos se fez presente, eles se separaram.

Observavam-se sem pudores, como se cada corpo fosse uma obra de arte e eles fossem espectadores.

Cabelos negros, olhos ônixes, boca rosada, seios firmes, barriga inexistente e o centro feminino.

Cabelos dourados, olhos aqua-marine, lábios finos, peitoral e abdomem definidos embora não protuberantes, mas como algo mais delicado e mais embaixo, o falo ereto.

Ela, uma linda boneca.

Ele, uma escultura barroca.

Beijaram se mais uma vez, as mãos se enveredando por caminhos mais ousados.

Ele colocava as mãos embaixo dos seios dela como se as mamas precisassem de algum sustento. Elavousou acariciar o membro dele de forma cadenciada, sem dissimular qualquer inocência, foi direto onde queria. Sabia que seu eu pervertido era herança de sua mãe e Inojin parecia gostar. Então não o negaria logo agora.

Inojin a deitou no chão, apenas os jornais impedindo que sentisse frio em suas costas. Beijou-a outra vez e sussurou sobre o quanto ela era linda, porque ele amava dizer isso. Depois, beijou seu pescoço, seus ombros e sua clavícula até chegar nos seios.

Sugou, apalpou e mordeu as mamas, os mamilos rosados como se aquilo lhe desse mais prazer do que qualquer outra coisa. Depois foi a vez da barriga, até chegar lá, no seu recanto preferido, como costumava pensar.

Beijou ali e sugou com força, fazendo barulho porque sabia que ela gostava de ouvir. Tocava o clitóris com os dentes e a língua, movia dois dedos dentro da jovem.

Ela se movia em espasmos e gemia alto, puxava o cabelo dele com força, falava seu nome entre suspiros.

Inojin amava aquilo, ele amava como ela saia do usual e quebrantava-se até se remontar outra vez.

Quando Inojin levantou e encarou Sarada, ela prendeu a respiração pelo quão selvagem ele parecia. Estava desalinhado, com o cabelo loiro caíndo pelo rosto, dando a impressão de que iria devorá-la. E era o que ele faria.

Ela lembrou do desenho que ele havia feito dela na missão meses atrás e como ela parecia uma guerreira primitiva, uma exímia caçadora, e entendeu o que ele quis dizer sobre seu cheiro.

— Fuligem, Inojin-kun. Agora eu entendo. Eu sou fuligem e você é terebentina. Você pode me dissolver? Por favor...

Ele sabia o que isso significava.

Erguendo-se até ela, beijou-lhe a boca, a testa, as bochechas, os cabelos e a penetrou.

Sarada liberou um gemido sôfrego e moveu-se junto com ele. O rítmo era bom o suficiente para viciá-los naquilo e eles pareciam conversar entre movimentos.

Até que o rapaz virou e sentou-se sem nunca tirar-se dela. E deixou que ela comandasse os movimentos. Para ele, o prazer dela vinha em primeiro lugar, ele colocava-se em segundo se isso significasse que ela poderia ter o melhor do ato e Sarada sabia disso. Sua mãe sempre comentava que Ino havia criado seu filho para ser um príncipe.

"Será que é assim que príncipes fazem amor?"

Não sabia se os dois de fato se amavam, mas definir o que faziam como sexo ou transa, certamente diminuiria o ato.

Aquilo era descoberta.

Sarada subia e descia sobre ele, a caminho do êxtase. Não queria parar de forma alguma, estava quase lá, quase chegando à pequena morte.

Só mais um pouquinho...

Até que ela começou a sentir seu corpo entrar em estado vulcânico. Era tão forte que poderia despedaçá-la e talvez ela quisesse isso, para que o loiro a remontasse.

Ela gritou o nome dele no orgasmo e desfaleceu nos seus braços.

Inojin a retirou cuidadosamente de si para que pudesse gozar fora dela. Estimulando-se com a mão, Sarada exausta ao seu lado, o garoto chegou ao seu ápice também.

Depois de um tempo deitados lado a lado, evitando pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse a conversa entre seus corpos, vestiram suas roupas, trocaram sorrisos singelos e puseram-se a trabalhar em um novo quadro.

— Talvez... Um dia... — ele respirou fundo — Talvez um dia, eu possa pintar seu corpo despido.

Ela ficou surpresa, mas sorriu. Porque ela gostaria que houvessem outras oportunidades para que ambos fizessem várias coisas.

Sabiam que aquilo não era para sempre. Eles eram muito iguais e isso conspirava contra qualquer anseio de romance que pudessem ter.

Sabiam que um dia ele iria encontrar alguém que fosse o seu oposto e que pudesse lhe completar.

Sabiam que talvez um dia, o laço que a ligava com o jovem Uzumaki se estreitaria e que ambos construiriam uma trajetória juntos, unindo ainda mais os laços de seus pais.

Mas naqueles momentos, Sarada e Inojin não se importavam.

Porque naqueles momentos eles eram eternos.

...

Oooooh! Eu fiz! A full edition de Fuligem & Terebentina! \o/

Tô feliz porque essa one era presente pra linda da Val no whats e teoricamente era só pra ela ler, mas rolou todo um passa e repassa da one e ela virou propriedade das Najas SasuSaku, com uma porcentagem maior pra Val porque ela é ciumenta, claro.

Então, teve muita pressão das outras Najas pra eu postar em um site de fics e eu postei, editando e acrescentando algumas coisinhas. E tô bem feliz! Sei que o hentai ficou hard pra um couple da nova geração, mas não se sintam ofendidos, por favor. Boa parte da minha insegurança em postar veio por causa disso.

Bem, talvez a história vire uma three-shot, nada garantido, todavia. E é isso...

Um big beijo e até a próxima!


End file.
